the Bachelorette
by imlost424
Summary: Bella gets chosen to be put on a reality TV show like the bachelor only she's the Bachelorette, but only because of Alice and Rosalie. Like always Alice is up to no good. How can Bella choose when there are 15 to chose from? A/H Romance/Humor Bella/?
1. Winning & lots of yelling

**Bella get chosen to be put on a reality TV show like the bachelor only she's the Bachelorette. What guy will she choose when there are 15 to choose from? AH Romance/Humor Bella/?**

_A/N: This is the second twilight story I've written hopefully this one will turn out better than the last._

P.S. I don't own twilight or the character thus far….but I got my older sister to read the books and we're going to go see new moon when it comes out. YAY

* * *

The Bachelorette 

**Bella's POV:**

So this guy just called and said I won. So of course I was like won what. Right?

I mean if someone calls and tells you that you won you're wondering what you just won.

He said something about two of my friends submitting my name in the drawing for the spot as the bachelorette in the new reality TV show called The Bachelorette. The minute he said two friends I started walking for the door, keys in hand.

So right now I'm driving to my best friends, Alice and Rosalie's, apartment. They better get some ear plugs or something because they're going to get it when I get there.

Who I ask you submits their friend's name in a drawing for a spot on a TV show called The Bachelorette?

Don't say Alice and Rosalie. Please just don't.

That was totally meant to be a rhetorical question.

**Alice's POV:**

So one minute ago Rosalie and I were talking about an upcoming shopping trip when I hear it.

Someone stomping up the stairs. I mean literally stomping.

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP_ and it stops right outside our door.

So I was just a little bit nervous to see who it was. I mean obviously the person is pretty mad and I don't care to answer the door when I'm likely to get yelled at. Right?

So I ask Rosalie and what do you know? She gets up walks halfway to the door picks up her cell phone and starts walking to her room. "Thank you Rosalie for being so nice and opening the door." Not!

So I walk to the door. While I'm still slowly opening the door Bella pushes through it. Yes Bella, Bella my best friend Bella who I've never seen mad besides once when we were like eighteen and she started yelling at her boyfriend who had just a moment before told her he was dumping her for some twenty year old he'd been dating for like three months.

So here we are like five years later and she's storming in like I don't know. Like I do when there's a sale at a store and I walk in to see a lady holding the last pair of shoes, in my size, in her hands.

First thing out of her mouth.

"ALICE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING?"

"we-"

"WELL I DON'T CAREE I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ANYWAYS. YOU WEREN'T. WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU THINK I'D WANT TO GO ON SOME TELIVISION SHOW AND PICK SOME GUY YO MARRY? HUH? I CAN FIND MY OWN HUSBAND THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I DON'T NEED TO GO ON A DUMB REALITY SHOW. ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M PERFECTLYCAPABLE OF FINDING MY OWN MAN. I CAN'T HELP IT THAT ALL THE GUYS I KNOW ARE ASSHOLE. OKAY? AND IF YOU THINK-"

I cut her off. "BELLA SHUT UP A SECOND WILL YA? Now as I was going to say Bella, this is a good thing I mean you're right all the guy you know are assholes which is why going on this show is a good idea. You'll get to meet a lot of different guys from different places and out of fifteen they can't all be assholes. So what do you say? Want to give the show a shot?"

Out of nowhere Rosalie adds "yeah Bella what do you say?"

"I SAY NO I WILL NOT GIVE IT A SHOT ROSALIE. WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT A SHOT IF YOU THINK IT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA?"

"Bella please just hear us out before you call the producers back and tell him no…Okay?"

"FINE but know this. I Don't like this one bit. Not one bit at ALL."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Papers and a marker board

**A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the characters thus far. But I do own so grape Mike and Ike (a kind of candy for those who don't know) and my cat that is staring at me in a very evil way right now.**

Thank you **twilightgirl43** and **SEACRETLY-BATMAN** for your reviews and to think I posted the first chapter like 3 hours ago...  
I liked your (twilightgirl43) opinion I've written the first 4 chapters and I figured out who I wanted in it already and I had to find three more so I made like three random people so I think I might just have to change them to one of the last 5 you wrote :)

Anyways on to the chapter...

* * *

**The Bachelorette  
Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

So that's what happened first. We still haven't gotten around to talking. Why you ask. Well that simple.

Right after I agreed to talk Alice told me to go sit down in the chair, which is where I am now. While she left out of the room, dragging Rosalie with her.

Now all I can hear is thumping and owing. Yes Rosalie just said ow.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Ow!" I yelled. "Alice what do you need this board for? And why are you dropping it on my foot? ….Are you going to change your clothes or something?" I asked when I saw her pulling out a bunch of different shirts out of her closet. She threw about eight things on her bed and started walking to my room.

**Bella's POV:**

I saw Alice walking to Rosalie's room. Then I saw Rosalie walk out of Alice's room. She looked so confused. But still she continued to follow Alice into her room.

Once in her room Alice shut the door. I wouldn't say she slammed it but she didn't gently close it if you know what I mean.

I looked at the clock '12:34 pm' when out of nowhere "I'm not wearing that" I heard Rosalie say in a not so nice but not really yelling voice.

"Yes you most certainly are now you change while I finish getting everything ready."

Ten minutes later Alice and Rosalie come out and in to the living room where I happen to be.

I didn't care what Alice said about staying were I was. I was bored and I wanted to watch TV.

Alice and Rosalie are now wearing business clothes like Alice always wears to work. Alice has a lot of papers in her hand and Rosalie…Rosalie's pulling a dry erase board. Yes one of those rolling marker boards like some of the teachers had when I was in high school.

I wonder where they got it. Probably off the internet like all the other things she buys that she only uses once and stores in their front closet. Anyways back to what I was talking about…

So right now Rosalie's just standing there not really knowing what to do.

"Well what are you just standing there for? Pass these out and take a seat on the couch." Alice said.

"Ummm…Alice? Pass them out to whom? There's only Bella here." Rosalie said looking around.

"Well pass it to her and take a seat."

So Rosalie passed about five sheets of paper to me all stapled together. The first two things I notice are the pie graph and the title 'Pro's & Con's / Why Go?'

Yeah I know what you're thinking and you're right. She made a whole packet of reasons for why I should go on a dumb reality TV show.

She has about five graphs and charts in here, everything from pie to line to bar; she even put a timeline in it.

Uh Oh…. Alice has that face….oh now I'm in trouble.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_ :)


	3. Pro's & Con's

_A/N sorry the list is really, really bad :( ….. Anyways like always I don't know Twilight of any of the character_

* * *

_**The Bachelorette**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Alice's POV:**

"Now Bella turn to page three."

While she was turning the page I drew two columns on the board. I labeled one 'Pro/Go' and the other 'Con/Don't'.

"Now look at the pro and con list…as you can see there are more pro's than con's but don't worry you'll get a chance to add your own…First pro 'meet a guy'. This is the most important one because I haven't seen you go on a date with anyone since Adam five years ago."

"Hey I went on that date with that Darrell guy. You remember him." Bella shot back at me.

"Yes you did and that was three years ago. Now con number one 'some guys will be weird'." I continued on.

Here is the actually list.

Pro/Go - Con/Don't

1 Meet a guy - 1 Some guys will be weird

2 Fall in love - 2 You might not find one you like

3 Get married - 3 You have to date all 15 at once

4 Get you out of you shell - ...

5 You won't look so depressed - 4 Waste or time

5 Meet new people - 5 all the guys could be assholes and or jerks

... - 6 Don't get to see yall for a month

... - 7 I'm not that interesting what if they don't like me

Okay so I took off a lot of them because Bella had some pretty crazy Con's. After we finished the list we went to page four and looked at the percentage of people there would be in one of the pie charts and in the end I won and Bella said "Fine I'll go but if anything happens I will be Blaming you" Which was fine with me because Bella's getting married…Bella's getting married…Bella's getting married…..

**Bella's POV:**

So I'm going to go even though that pro and con list had way more cons but what can I say, Alice has a way of getting what she wants.

So I called the producers and told then I was going. They said in two weeks we'd start to film.

So they'd have time to find and interview fifteen guy or whatever.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think :)**_


	4. The Ad

A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters so far. But I do have some pizza.

* * *

**The Bachelorette **

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV:**

"Yo! Man you seen this ad?" said Emmett

"What ad?" I said getting up from the kitchen table and walking over to the couch where Emmett and Jasper sat, with their head like three centimeters from the paper. I looked at it. It was an ad saying that they were looking for fifteen single guys to go on a reality TV show and get a chance to maybe marry this girl. It didn't say who the girl was but still.

"Yeah you should do it." I said to Emmett as I started walking back to the table were my pizza now sat, cold probably.

"No I was thinking Eddie maybe you should do it." said Emmett

"What have I told you about calling my Eddie? My name is Edward. Ed-Ward EdWard. Say it with me Edward."

"Sorry Edward you have to excuse Emmett here he forgets things…but yeah Edward maybe you should consider doing it." Jasper said handing the paper back to Emmett.

"No way Jasper it's not my thing but maybe you should consider doing it."

"Look Edward how about we all go to the interview and see which of us they pick. I mean they can't pick all of us. Especially since they're only picking fifteen guyss and there are only what like…forty nine states." Emmett said while counting out states one by one.

"There are fifty states Em and I think that it's a good idea. What do you think Edward?"

"Fine whatever. Can I just finish eating my pizza please!" I said. So in two days we're going to get interviewed. But I mean it's not like they're going to pick me or anything.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was flipping through the paper when this ad caught my eye.

_'WANTED 15 SINGLE GUYS'_

_'We are currently looking for fifteen single guys to go one the newest reality TV show called the 'Bachelorette'. In this show those fifteen guys will compete to win that heart of a girl aka the Bachelorette. You will be required to date and get to know her. Also the one she chooses in the end will get married to her. For information go to or call 555-689-8316. Interviews are May 25- June 8 so call now!'_

Oh I should so do this. So I pick up the phone and call.

~Ring Ring~

"The Bachelorette this is Bob speaking"

"Hi Bob I'm Jacob Black and I was calling to see if I could possible get a spot at one of the next interviews."

"Ummm….Yes you can just hold one moment and I'll go see what times are open."

….I waited all of 30 seconds and then some lady picked up…..

"Hello I'm April. So you wish to know when the next interview is?"

"Yes that's right." "Okay well we have one this Friday the 29th at 3:00pm. Is there a specific day you wanted?"

"No that one at 3:00 will be fine."

"Okay it will be at 2300 Popular Ave. meeting room 105."

"Thank You."

"No thank you. Have a good day."

Okay so the conversation was longer than that but that's was just an over view. She told me to bring a few forms with me and asked me a few questions. Said something about checking my police records. But anyways I'm going on a reality TV show. I wonder that Rachel will think? Oh well. Okay So I haven't been picked yet but I know I will.

* * *

Please review


	5. Three guys down only twleve to go

NOTE: Emily is not the Emily in the books just a character with the same name. Every one of the guys are single. Yes Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Paul everyone.

Please read the A/N at the bottom...

* * *

**The Bachelorette**

**Chapter 5**

**Producer's POV:**

"Okay those last three what were their names" I asked my secretary during the board meeting.

"Which three?" Emily said.

"The last three…um…three friends."

"Oh that was Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett something or other." she said.

And to think I paid her to remember names. "Yes those three. I think all three should be put on. It could be a great twist. Three friends competing to win the same girl. I think it will make rating sky rocket." I said to the member of the board.

"Why yes that's a great idea I say we go for it. It's sure to cause a scene." said Mark the co-chairman of the board. I knew I liked him.

"Okay three down. Only twelve to go. Who else qualified?"

"There's a Jacob Black." Emily said. "Jacob…Jacob… What state was he from again?"

"Washington."

I thought over that for a moment. "Oh that's right. Uhh…so everything checked out?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay send him a notice. So eleven more… Who else did I have down that I liked?"

"Umm.." she said checking her notes. "Seth of North Carolina, Paul Maine, Mike California -" I cut her off.

"Which Mike weren't there two?"

"Oh sorry Newton, Mike Newton.

"Okay go On.

"Right sorry umm… Sam Uley Kansas, Quil Ateara and Embry Call from South Carolina, Tyler Crowley from Wyoming, Jared North Dakota…that's the end of your list. Three spots would still be open if you cast all of the ones I just named."

"Okay so all of those did pass the back ground check?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay sent them all notices. So twelve down three to go…Are you sure it's twelve?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay anyone else you'd like to notice?"

"Well there's this Justin guy -"

"Okay thirteen down two to go. Who else?"

"Eric from Louisiana."

"Okay one more."

"Jimmy from Florida"

"Okay fifteen. So Emily so may sure that all fifteen get notices while I go call the girl. Emily?"

"Yes?"

"What's her name again?"

"Isabella Swan. 'Bella'."

"Oh right Swan….Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**vvvvvIMPORTANT PLEASE READ vvvvv**

A/N: Here is the list of guys. I will keep a list at the bottom of each chapter when someone is eliminated just so you know who is left.

Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett ? (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul ? (Maine)  
Jared ? (North Dakota)  
Justin ? (Nevada)  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy ? (Florida)

If ya'll can think of any good last names (?) please pm me or leave it in a review. It would be very much appreciated. :)

Thanks Aud-

p.s. Remember to review, it's that little bottom right below in the middle, and let me know what you think.


	6. Waiting for the phone call

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for waiting so long to update. I was out of technology's reach for a week. Plus all this week I was staying at someone house while they were out of town getting their mailing and feeding the dog and stuff so no computer again. _

_For a while I was thinking of stopping this story. For some reason when I start to upload a story and I upload chapter by chapter weekly. If I haven't written the whole thing I never finish it or I get stuck somewhere and it turns out bad. So I'll __try__ to finish this. _

_I've been working on another story so I might be posting it soon. Once it's finished of course. _

_So on with the chapter._

_This one is really, __really short__ so you get two. Because I didn't feel like making it on._

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all ..._

* * *

**The Bachelorette**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV:**

The two weeks are up. So the last couple of days I've been waiting on the phone call.  
The phone call that says "pack your bags, the ticket is at the service counter under Isabella Swan, 5 o'clock don't be late" or something of that nature. I'm not sure where we're filming.  
So I haven't bothered to pack anything.

I think Alice has her own bag packed for me. At less she should with all the shopping she's been doing lately especially since not one thing she bought was her size.

What she doesn't know is that I'm going to accidentally forget it by the door.  
Accidentally being the key word. Because who knows what Alice could have packed.

Uhhh…..I don't even want to think of it.

* * *

Review and tell be how bad it is….


	7. Massachusetts?

A/N: Sorry it still short. I'll try to post a longer one this weekend. I've just got to write it.

Here you go...

Stephanie owns all :(

* * *

**The Bachelorette  
Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV:**

Massachusetts...okay I'll admit I thought we would be filming somewhere like California or Florida.

I mean Tennessee would have been better than Massachusetts. All though there not much to do in Tennessee other than the Opry House and well I don't know Graceland. Yeah I like Elvis.

But I can't think of anything in Massachusetts….Not anything at all. But I guess that's a good thing not to many tourists.

The plane leaves the day after tomorrow and then we're to go on a boat to the island. Oh I forgot to mention that we were going to be filming on an island off the coast of Massachusetts.

The assistant to the director said that it rarely gets above 90*F. So it shouldn't be too hot. But obviously she forgot I'm from Forks. It's never been 90*F that I can think of. 70*F yes in July but 90*F never. Cold yes, warm rarely, hot no.

I usually wear a jacket year round. I think I'll have a hard time packing. I don't own many dress or pairs of shorts just pants, some jeans, mostly sweat pants.

Uh Oh I'm in big trouble.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short.

Review please


	8. This Should Be Good News

Chapter 8: _'This should be good news.'_

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter but later on I will . All belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer everything that is but the plot that's all mine. **

**Sorry for the long period of nothing but school and stuff gets in the way. I'm in college now and instead of the part time I worked in High School, I work full time so that means even less time. Plus writers block has a lot to do with it. Sorry about the typos in the first seven chapters I read them today and found tons. Hope this is better.**

* * *

**Emily POV:**

~Ring Ring~

"Hello?"

"Hello is Emily from The Bachelorette." I tried to say this in the peppiest voice I had. I really hate having to sound so happy all the time. Actually I feel really bad that in some way I'll be the reason there not friends a month from now. Well that if all goes as the produces have planned.

"Oh hi Emily, this is Jasper Hale."

"Well Jasper I guess you will be the first to hear the good news."

"Good news?" He doesn't even sound excited. Which is odd because when I called Jacob and I told him who I was he was shouting about how he knew all along that he would be chosen? Oh well as long as they all agree to go. I don't know what I would tell my boss if he declines.

"Well it seems to be that all three of yall have been chosen to be part of the new television show."

"All three?"

"Yes, you, Edward, and Emmett have all been chosen."

"We all were chosen?"

"YES! HEY EDDIE WE HAVE ALL BEEN CHOSEN!" said another voice.

"Sorry about that Emmett really looking forward to it," Jasper explained.

I gave them the details and told them I would email each of them a copy of the information they would need to know and also a list of what they need to bring like a tuxedo. I also let him know that there would be three tickets waiting at the airport in their names and those details would also be in the email.

I really hope all goes well, I really need this job.

* * *

A/N: Here is the list of guys. I will keep a list at the bottom of each chapter. When someone is eliminated they will disapear just so you know who is left in the running for Bella's heart.

Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett McCarty (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul Wolf (Maine)  
Jared Kay (North Dakota)  
Justin Bieber (Nevada(lives in) / Canada(born in))  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy Buffet (Florida)

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS.( I'll have this chapter from Jasper's POV up later along with a little one with a bit of all the guys in if. Yay for try to continue after so long.)

**R&R**


	9. Great just what I needed Jasper's POV

**Chapter 9: _Great just what I needed..._**

A/N: Here it is in Jaspers POV: :) I'll try do make chapter 11 a long chapter. I shouldn't be that hard since it's the flying/ airport scene.

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

I hate weekends like this. It's so loud in this house.

Edward has decided that he would spend the day playing piano, which is okay for an hour or so but this is going on four and he's playing the same song over and over. He's trying to perfect it. Right, like it does not already sound amazing. I have to give him credit I taught himself and he's is in no way bad.

With that I have Emmett in the living room play Xbox and it sounds like he's losing as much yelling as he's doing. Or maybe he's trying to yell over the sound of the piano. For whatever the reason every time I tell him to keep it down he's all yeah I'll keep it down when Eddie boy keeps it down.

So I decided two hours ago that I would lock myself in my bedroom and try to get a little more of my novel written. It's a western, set in the 1850 on a farm in California. It's not as boring as it sounds. I'm actually half way done or seventeen chapter, roughly 178 pages. I had finally got really into what was playing in my mind. The words were pouring out, the sound around be had just faded. Then the phone rang. Great You Got To Love My Life.

~Ring Ring~

I picked up the line on desk but it's died. So with that I had to walk to the living room just to answer.

~Ring Ring~

"Hello?" No I normally do not answer the phone like this but its Saturday. No one calls us on Saturdays and certainly not at 4 in the afternoon. I thought looking at my watch.

"Hello this is Emily from The Bachelorette" the girl said. She was way too happy to be working on a Saturday. I hope she's calling to tell Edward he passed. He really needs to get out of the house. Emmett on the other hand need some space from women I think he's always flirting with someone. For once I'd like to see Edward get dealt the right card.

"Oh hi Emily, this is Jasper Hale." I said nonchalantly. I wanted to make sure she knew it was me, I mean I would hate for her to say you won when she really means Edwards won. That's the one thing that sucks is that we all just have this one phone. Cell phone reception is awful where we live.

"Well Jasper I guess you will be the first to hear the good news."

"Good news?" Man I could have been chosen? The only reason I interviewed was so Edward would. I didn't want to go on this stupid TV show. There is no telling what this girl could be like. I want to find a girl myself, on that's caring and real. Not fake like some model on TV. I mean maybe it was wrong of me to want Edward to meet someone this way. He was a nice guy and any show I've seen like this the nice guy never wins. He just gets his heart broken again. I didn't want that for Edward. So I guess I'm glad I won and not him. It would only do him more harm.

"Well it seems to be that all three of yall have been chosen to be part of the new television show." Did I just he her right?

"All three?" I could help but say it out loud; no way did three of the fifteen guy get chosen from lonely Texas but three friends.

"Yes, you, Edward, and Emmett have all been chosen."

"We all were chosen?" People would honestly think I was slow if they heard me now. It seems like I said it a little too loud because the next thing I know Emmett is screaming.

"YES! HEY EDDIE WE HAVE ALL BEEN CHOSEN!" He was literally jumping up and down. He ran and started bang on Edward's door.

"Sorry about that Emmett is really looking forward to it," I apologized.

"It's no problem he has every right to be excited." She seemed worried or guilty like she knew something that we didn't. Still she continued to talk. "I will be e-mail each of you a list of things that you each need to pack and bring with you. Also your flight leaves Monday morning at 9 am. Your tickets will be at the ticket counter one in each of yalls names. The show will be shot from an island off the coast of Massachusetts. Do you have any question?"

"Just one."

"And that is?" She said.

"What do we do when we land?"

"There will be someone waiting for you don't worry." And with that the line went blank.

"She just hung up on me." I said out loud and turned my head and found Emmett grinning from ear to ear. So just to make him happy I said, "Where going to Massachusetts."

* * *

**Read and Review. Let me know what yall think.**

A/N: Here is the list of guys. I will keep a list at the bottom of each chapter when someone is eliminated just so you know who is left.

Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett McCarty (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul Wolf (Maine)  
Jared Kay (North Dakota)  
Justin Bieber (Nevada(lives in) / Canada(born in))  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy Buffet (Florida)


	10. Packing

Chapter 10: _ 'Packing'_

A/N: I don't own the characters but I do own a lot of Christmas Candy .

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

_ 5 PM Sunday before the flight_

So it looks like we all got chose to go on the show. Emmett thinks this is an odd coincidence. Fate, yeah right. But I know the truth; they just want this fight to break out in the middle of the show because for some reason the producers think that we will all fall in love with this 'girl'.

Yeah like that will happen. It's not like I haven't been in love before, okay I've never really been 'in love'. Sure I've had girlfriends but not for long periods of time. For some reason Jasper and Emmett think that this girl will be different from all the other girls that I've ever dated. Yeah like that will really happen.

So it looks like will be filming in Massachusetts well really on an island off the coast. Should be a good scenery change from Texas. So it looks like I'll be spending the night packing seeing as how we will be leaving first thing in the morning.

**Jasper's POV:**

_ 7 PM Sunday before the flight_

I hope that Edward will really give this a shot. I mean he hasn't had a girlfriend in two years. Yes he did go on a date last month but he never called her to set up a second.

Right now Emmett is 'packing' but every two minutes he comes in and asks "if he should pack this or that".

I guess I should get packing to.

_ Note to self_: find somebody to get the mail in well we are gone.

**Jacob's POV:**

_ Saturday before the flight_

Ever since I've saw that ad I can't stop wondering what she'll be like. It's not going to be hard for me to win her over. After all, every girl can't help but fall in love with me. I can't help that I'm so good-looking. Wait until my father hears he will be so proud. Rachel can get over herself she's just jealous because I'm going to meet the girl of my dreams.

Yeah this should be good. Guess I should start packing now.

_Things to pack:_  
10 pairs of pants  
4 pairs of shorts  
8 shirts (I laugh at the thought in my head…)  
1 pair of tennis shoes, 1 pair of dress shoes  
2 suit, 1 tuxedo  
….etc.

**Edward's POV**

_ 10 PM Sunday before the flight_

I keep looking at the list they sent out and it's crazy what they want us to bring.

Attached: -

A List of Everything Needed (MEN)

*Enough shirts for twenty days (yes there are two washer in the house you  
will be staying in)

*At least 8 pairs of pants (2 need to be dressy nice slacks/kakis, at least one  
pair of jeans black or blue)

*4 shorts (one Hawaiian theme/flower/surfboard like)

*1 Tuxedo (black bowtie NO CLIP ON / nice solid color again no clip on)

*4 button down

*Shoes (tennis/sandals), One pair of black dress shoes

*Socks/undergarments

*Cowboy hat

*Bathroom things (Razor, shaving cream/gel, aftershave, shampoo, soap…)

*2 towels (optional beach towel)

*Suiting trunks/suit (optional sunscreen spf 30)

*Material things (optional mp3/ipod/music, book/magazine, phone/charger,  
glasses/contacts, games/laptop…)

*Journal

*Bedding pillow/blanket (optional)

THE LIST WHEN ON AND ON AND ON….

It was a lot longer than that I actually skipped a lot of the stupid things. Why in the world do I need to bring a cowboy hat? Yes I do have a few lying around but are we going square dancing or something? Hawaiian shorts? I'm going to have to get those there because there is nowhere in my part of Texas where I can get those.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Dresses they want be to bring seven dresses. I don't own seven dresses. I have two formal and three sun dresses that's it. Looks like Alice is going to get her way.

~Knock Knock~

**Alice's POV:**

So I've been on the phone with the producer for the last hour talking about Bella. I called and he was the first to answer. I just had to know what they would be doing. I know now that I need to go buy Bella another swimsuit. Looks like her place is right on the beach. Also I need to get her a super cute pair of cowboy boots.

I was researching places in Arizona that sale cowboy boot, when I heard a knock on the door.

~Knock Knock~ It was Bella.

" Why hello Isabella what may I do for you tonight?" I say in a weird accent.

"Will you be normal for once? I need to borrow two dresses." Bella said with an awful look on her face. I can't believe she came to me and not Rosalie.

"Well I'll let you borrow two under one condition."

"And what's that?" Haha she's going to have to let me pick them. No way am I letting her pick so simple dress out of all the amazing dresses I have. She needs one that will catch every one of those guy's attention.

"I get to pick them!" Please agree I thought in my head.

"No deal. ROSALIE!" she yelled Rosalie's name. Yeah she's going to throw a fit when she finds out that I convinced Rosalie to send all of her dresses to get dry cleaned. Good new though the Dry Cleaners are closed on Sunday. It's sad that she has to leave at 7 AM Monday morning. Hahaha I smiled.

* * *

So what do you think? Alice has to get her way somehow. :D

**Don't forget to Review!**

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the list of guys. I will keep a list at the bottom of each chapter when someone is eliminated just so you know who is left.

Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett McCarty (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul Wolf (Maine)  
Jared Kay (North Dakota)  
Justin Bieber (Nevada(lives in) / Canada(born in))  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy Buffet (Florida)


	11. Change In Plans

**Chapter 11 **

**A Change in Plans...**

* * *

**A/N: **So it's been so long. But school and work. First year of college down and for some odd reason I decided to take summer classes. So I decided I would spend my last free day before class tomorrow to update my story The End of Everything But The Beginning of Something New. But when I went to open Microsoft Word I realized I had hald of chapter 11 already written for this story and decided to go ahead with this on instead. I would love to say that I will post the next chapter soon but I can't promise anything. But for what its worth at least three years later, since I started this story I still haven't forgotten about it._ (June 16th 2009- May 14th 2012) _I never realized I started this in 2009 but anyways on to the story.

**P.S. : ** I'll try to post one more chapter today with the guys POV. **But no promises**.

**On a random note:** I just realized I had Justin Bieber in my story! LOL Weird Never thought that would have happened. I most have been desperate for more people then_._

* * *

**A****lice's POV  
****Saturday 9PM **

Today is crazy. Bella has decided to go to her dad's and tell him about in show in person. So I called the producer to see if she could catch a flight of out Port Angeles Airport in Washington. He didn't really what that to happen. He went along with it but you could tell he didn't want her to leave out of that airport.

So I was trying to figure out a reason and I came up with a conclusion. One of the guys must be leaving from that airport on the same flight. The producer doesn't want them to meet because it would unfair to the other fourteen guys.

After I fixed the flight issue I when out and bought Bella a few more things; cowboy boots, a sexy bikini, and a very nice first day dress.

I helped her pack. And I even packed her a bag myself. She'll freak when she sees it probably but I couldn't help but she has no fashion sense whatsoever. I mean the guys that are going our going to expect her to look a certain way. She needs to realize that sweats doing nothing for her.

She's such a pretty girl, woman, but people won't see her that way if she doesn't dress that way. And I know that you should look at people from the inside. It's not what's on the outside that matters but it sure helps.

I just hope she really tries, and take this seriously.

...

**Rosalie's POV  
****Friday Night 8PM**

Alice has gone completely crazy. I should have known it was weird when she came up to me and said_ "Hey Rosalie I was just thinking that dress you have, the one right over there in the hamper, it's dry clean only right?"_ She didn't me time to answer. She just continued talking. _"So I thought that I go ahead and call the dry cleaners to come and pick it up or were there any other dresses that you haven't lost to your washer and want to wear some point that the cleaners can grab too? Because I was thinking I could just send them all, I'm sending a few my own."_

What do you know, I sent to ALL of my dresses. So when Bella asked later that night if she could borrow two of my dresses, had none.

Alice always has to have her way. She doesn't care that Bella is not comfortable wearing the clothes Alice wears. She's not a girly girl. She doesn't like lace and dresses or even skirts for that matter.

...

**Bella's POV  
****Sunday 6:30AM**

I'm almost to my dad's and I'm not really looking forward to getting there. He's going to freak when he hears what Alice and Rosalie put me up to now. I told him when I moved from Washington to Arizona that I would be aware of the fact that Alice has the crazy schemes and most of them don't turn out okay in the end. I'm just hoping that he's going to be okay with it

I keep thinking about the guys. I'm hoping that they're all, normal if that the right word for it.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the list of guys. I will still keep a list at the bottom of each chapter so when someone is eliminated you know who is left.

Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett McCarty (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul Wolf (Maine)  
Jared Kay (North Dakota)  
Justin Bieber (Nevada(lives in) / Canada(born in))  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy Buffet (Florida)

**PLEASE REVIEW! (MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE OR ENOUGH COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY FAILURE TO UPDATE I WILL) I dont like to fail.**


	12. What Could Be A Bumpy Ride

**Chapter 12**

**What could be a bumpy ride****…**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. It's been awhile. Not as long as the last time but a whole summer. I know I said on my profile I wasn't going to finish this but I am going to try, try, and again try. Classes start in three weeks and I still have tons of Spanish to re-learn and know by the first day. Three Semester of Spanish just one more to go (that is after this semester is over)… and Four days before classes start I'm getting all four wisdom teeth cut out. So let's hope I'm not to loopy the first two day and since I'll be hanging around the house I'll have a little more time to write a few chapters. :) Enough Chit-Chat on with Chapter 12. But really quick since it looks like no one read the A/N at the end….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
(MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE)  
OR  
(ENOUGH COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY FAILURE TO UPDATE THAT I WILL) **

**P.S. I don't like to fail. **

* * *

**Bella's POV  
****Sunday 7:00 AM**

Okay so I just pulled in Charlie's driveway. And I realized that I have no idea what I am going to say or how I'm even going to say it. I mean you can't really walk up to your dad and said

"Hey dad I'm getting married. I'm not sure to whom yet but by the end of the summer I will. That is if one of the fifteen guys that I'm dating turn out to not be a complete and total freak. Hey don't worry it's not like that. It will be totally PG13 and if not, don't worry; they will block it out or cut it out altogether. Friday nights, Channel 13, seven pm, EST. See you in September, Plane leaves in four hours, Love ya."

End Scene! Close Curtains!

Okay so maybe that a little dramatic. But anything that involves me telling will end with a confession like that.

The sound of a closing door brings me back into reality.

"_Hey Bells I didn't know you were coming to visit. I was just leaving for Phil's. Fishing you know how it is."_ He said as he carried he's fishing gear to the trunk of his cruiser.

"_Oh no dad it's fine. I only stopped by for a moment. I have to get going. I have a flight out of Port Angeles in a few hours. I just…I umm…I just wanted to be the one to tell you. I figured I should probably do it in person." _

"_Tell me what? Are you in some kind of trouble?"_ He had the most concerned look on his face.

"_Umm… You could say that. Alice she…well…It's really kind of a funny story…haha"_

"_What did she do this time?"_

"_Well she and Rosalie were…well I'm not sure what they were doing at the time. But somehow they entered me to be on a new reality tv show. And I know what you're thinking Alice and her schemes but the more I think about it, the more I think that it will be a good thing for me."_ Yeah right. I just hope he can't see through my little (okay big) white lie. I kept talking. He just listened and here's what he had to say.

"_And this TV Show? It involves you Dating a bunch of guy? And Marriage?"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_And you really want to do this?"_

"_I think so." _NO NO NO dad please stop me. Call the producers and tell them I'm dead or something.

"_Okay well, I don't approve. In fact I never approve of Alice's scheme but I don't want to hear anything else about it."_

"_Okay well I guess I'll go ahead and go. Have fun fishing."_

"_Yeah I'm sure I will now…"  
_He mumbled that last part.

And so I crank the engine and I'm out.  
On the road.  
First stop Port Angeles.  
Last stop heartbreak.  
Better buckle up.  
It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Here is the list of guys. I will still keep a list at the bottom of each chapter so when someone is eliminated you know who is left._

_Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett McCarty (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul Wolf (Maine)  
Jared Kay (North Dakota)  
Justin Bieber (Nevada(lives in) / Canada(born in))  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy Buffet (Florida)_

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****  
(MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE)  
OR  
(ENOUGH COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY FAILURE TO UPDATE I WILL)  
P.S. I dont like to fail. :) :0) :)**


	13. A Bumpy Ride

**Chapter 13**

**A Bumpy Flight****…**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
(MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE)  
OR  
(ENOUGH COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY FAILURE TO UPDATE THAT I WILL) **

**P.S. I don't like to fail. **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

**The Day of The Flight**

So Monday morning here is, and in about an hour we, my sister and I, will start heading towards the airport. I'm dying to meet this woman.  
My dad has been the least bit supportive and my sister Rachel has been giving me lectures about what I should and should not expect.

Really I don't care what she like, it's just all the girl here on the rez well they are the same girls I dated in high school or ones I played with as a child. She's acting as if she knows this girl. None of us know what her name is all I know is that she lives in Arizona which is actually a good thing. Because if we do wind up together, which we will, it will not to be hard to convince her to move to the reservation with me, it's only a few hours away really.

**Charlie's POV**

**The Day of The Flight**

I drove all the way to LaPush to fish. I go every Monday morning and as always Phil and Billy are waiting by the lake.

"_Charlie. I was afraid you weren't showing up. What did you get robbed on the way?" _Phil said laughing.

"_Yeah, as a matter a fact I did. Of my daughter. I tell you I've been trying to get her up here, but she'll have nothing to do about it. She loves Arizona, something about the sun. Now she's off to get married. One of those girl's schemes. All I can hope is that it's a decent boy and that he lives in Forks."_

"_Married. Sounds like someone else I know. But to who?" _Billy said.

"_She doesn't know. Now tell me how bad that sounds."_

"_Sounds like it's all the rage with kids these days. Jacob's off to try and do the same thing." _Billy says shaking his head.

"_Jacob. That doesn't sound like your boy. Well I'm sure he's smart enough to know the girl. Bella joined a TV Show. The Bachelor… or something." _

"_Well what do ya know. Looks like my boy knows her after all. Or at least he used to. Charlie you'll never believe it. My son going on the same show. His flight leaves in two hours."_

"_Well then of all the fifteen guys at least I have a fifteen percent chance of getting her back here."_ I mumbled as I cast my line. My day was starting to look up again.

**Bella POV**

**The Day of The Flight**

Last row, window/aisle seat. It's a small plane. I hate the window seat, it always make me feel sick and it doesn't help that my stomach is already in knots. Well at least it's only a five hour flight and one connection.

"_Attention passengers. The plane is scheduled to take off in five minutes. We ask that you please take your seats and remain seated until the seat belt lights turn off. Please take this time to make sure that all carry-ons are placed completely under the seats and seat belts are fastened. If at any time we are needed to exit the plane please take notice of the two exit doors. One is located where you enter and the other is back by the restroom. In any emergency situation the oxygen mask will drop. For further emergency plans please read over the handout the pocket in front of you. Please remember to turn off all electronics and we thank you for flying Delta and have a great flight."_

I quickly buckle my seat belt. I look around at all of the passengers storing their carry-ons. I notice this one little kid. He's seven or so and he's shouting. He's yelling at his mom to grab his Gameboy out before take-off. He's a persistent little guy. His mom keeps telling him that all electronic are supposed to be off. That's when I realize I left the manila folder of papers about the show in my carry on. I am not a fan of standing up on moving planes. So I take the time to unbuckle and grab it. As I push and shove my enormous bag back under, I bump into this guy. Not just any guy but a cute…okay hot guy and it's just my luck, clumsy me drops my folder and all of my papers fall to the floor. And as the guy bend down to help he drops his notebook. He hands me my papers as I hand him his notebook and a few of the sheet that fell out of it. I blush as I say _"Sorry. Thanks."_ After that I quickly take my seat and buckle up, as I sort through my now disorganized mess of papers. This is going to be a long flight.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Here is the list of guys. I will still keep a list at the bottom of each chapter so when someone is eliminated you know who is left._

_Jacob Black (Washington)  
Edward Cullen (Texas)  
Jasper Hale (Texas)  
Emmett McCarty (Texas)  
Mike Newton (California)  
Seth Clearwater (North Carolina)  
Sam Uley (Kansas)  
Quil Ateara (South Carolina)  
Embry Call (South Carolina)  
Tyler Crowley (Wyoming)  
Paul Wolf (Maine)  
Jared Kay (North Dakota)  
Justin Bieber (Nevada(lives in) / Canada(born in))  
Eric Yorkie (Louisiana)  
Jimmy Buffet (Florida)_


End file.
